bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Ambages
Timeline * Acted as Adviser to Akiri Matoro when Po-Koro offered radio relay technology. * Met with Akiri Hahli to establish a job as architect for the non-organic lily pad support beams in Ga-Koro. * Acted as steward after Matoro's death, meeting with Korzaa, Reordin, and Jaa the scribe. He learned Leah was unable to read his emotions with her kanohi. * Was visited by The Hapaka and employed him to discover the origins of Matoro's murder. * Turned Sukot Urn Voyak to his side. * Traveled to the Massif, where he secretly murdered Antrim, and then to Le-Koro to visit Akiri Kongu as part of a "diplomatic" tour. * After visiting Kongu, Ambages got word of the Assault on Ko-Koro. He traveled home to relinquish the Seal of Kopaka to Echelon. Biography Ambages is an architect, specializing in large structures. He shuns fame to the point that his name isn't known much, though he is a member of the Cultured Gentry which gives an idea of his wealth and resources, all of which are from his work. His home is a large ice apartment in Ko-Koro, where he lives in relative solitude from the noise and bustle of other less important people. He seems kind and respectful, friendly even, but in truth Ambages has a body containing a soul more black and a mind as malicious as the Makuta himself. Ambages and his fellows are atheists who reject the notion of a Great Spirit and work to destroy Mata Nui's presence on his island, threatening to shatter Matoran culture and kill the Great Spirit while doing so, and point to the previously infallible Makuta as an example of the divine falling to mortals. He dabbles in the arcane, visiting the ancient catacombs and passageways in the Mangaia, gleaning the darkness there, reflecting in it. With Matoro’s elevation to Akiri and other titles, Ambages became his principal assistant and adviser, holding the position of “Hand of the Akiri.” Once Matoro was murdered by an unknown assailant, Ambages, as Hand, became de facto leader of the village. But he is not akiri. Yet. With the downfall of the Makuta went the Cultured Gentry, which he then usurped and now controls part-time.The Four Peers, his organization of schemers threatening to usurp Matoran society entirely, has been able to secure enourmous power in the wake of recent events. They command an army of 120, a communication network, the destruction of potential opposition commanders and, most importantly, assert clandestine control of Ko-Koro and its satellites. From his ill-begotten seat in the mountains Ambages sees an island ripe for the conquest. Appearance and Tools Appearance: His body is handsome and well-maintained, especially for an upper-class man who is expected to be sedate and have servants do all the work. He is able and fit with a black body overlaid with grey armor pieces and stands at average Matoran height. The Kanohi he chose is a simple gunmetal grey Ruru and a light-sensitive eyepiece to help him see in the harsh light of Ko-Wahi and the low darkness of caves. His pink eyes glow from behind the mask with some energy. He wears a set of special earmuffs at all times and has a scratchy black wool overcoat. Since he travels a lot on foot his feet and coat hems are usually muddied a little. Tools and Mask: He wears a powerless Kanohi Ruru with an eyepiece. His only weapon is a silver tantō which he keeps hidden in a crevice under his armor and only exposes it for ceremonial occasions. To carry his money and things he picks up, he wears a simple leather satchel. As Hand, he has the right to wield the Seal of Kopaka whenever Matoro is not fulfilling his duties. Personality and Traits Personality Friendly and intelligent, he speaks with scholarly wisdom and reserve. He seems welcoming and has moments of boisterous enthusiasm. He mostly keeps to himself, enjoying his fame among peers instead of flaunting it with the commoners. Powers He has very strong hearing as a De-Matoran, even without his earmuffs, though they serve to filter most of the din out. Ambages is a being of Shadow since meditating his Light energy out of his psyche. As a result of this, he can fire non-elemental Shadow energy from his body and channel it through his staff. He has no command of Shadows but can use them to inflict powerful attacks. He keeps this side of him hidden and has not revealed it to anyone unintentionally.) Abilities He can use his powerful hearing to gather intelligence from a distance of over a kio. His mask has an eyepiece that functions as a telescupe. He also has excellent memory and resourcefulness and an intricate mind, making him a very proficient schemer. By partitioning his mind he has an alter ego named Clades who follows him and comments on his surroundings, effectively doubling his mental faculties by holding full conversations in his mind. Weaknesses If you remove his ear protectors, he suddenly becomes aware of virtually every sound around him, which can be distracting and even debilitating. Since his transformation to a being of Shadow, Light energy can impair him and temporarily shatter his dark powers. Relationships Friends and Allies *Clades: Ambages' alter ego *Aurelia: a member of the Four Peers and occasional lover *Caerus Valli: a member of the Four Peers, though Ambages distrusts The Spider * Puroruk: a member of the Four Peers, and a sculptor in Po-Koro *Sanctum Guard * The Traveler *Captain Korzaa Enemies *Mata Nui *Makuta *Island Liberation Front *All Koro military *The Akiri *Ishi Polzin Category:The Four PeersCategory:Lorebook (WIP)Category:LorebookCategory:CharactersCategory:De-MatoranCategory:Matoran Category:Evil